


Small Talk and Mediocre Coffee

by wannabespacesmuggler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Granny's Diner (Once Upon a Time), Idiots in Love, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Once Upon A Time Alternate Universe, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Too much coffee, and lots of smiles, but here you both are, fluffy coffee shop-esque au with our favorite devilishly handsome pirate, he doesn't think you could ever be into him, he works on the docks, it's really cute, just fluff, no magic, totally in love with each other, you don't think he's into you, you work at a diner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabespacesmuggler/pseuds/wannabespacesmuggler
Summary: You recently moved to Storybrooke and began working the morning shift at Granny’s diner. Meanwhile, Killian Jones has been working the night shift on the docks of Storybrooke for years. When his routine gets turned upside down, he begins to understand the simple joy brought by an early cup of coffee, as long as you’re the one pouring it.
Relationships: Killian Jones/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Bitter Coffee

The diner smells sweet, like maple syrup. 

The scent hits Killian the minute he opens the door. It’s almost enough to knock him out – much different from the usual saltiness of the ocean breeze he’s used to when working on the docks or the familiar smoky scent of leather and rum in his home.

He can’t help but think about how out of place he must look standing in the entryway of the small diner. Granny’s is homey and he is, well, _intimidating_ seems to be the word most people choose. Nobody else seems to notice him though. He’s not surprised – he’s become something of a regular in town – but early mornings at Granny’s are new to him. 

He sits down at a booth in the corner, hoping not to be disturbed. Killian Jones definitely isn’t a morning person. 

Night shifts are usually his routine. Work on the docks until the sun almost peeks out from behind the horizon and sleep through most of the day. On his occasional night off, he could be found at the tavern in town – tipsy off his usual drink of choice, rum. So a trip to the diner before a six o’clock shift is very out of the ordinary for him, but since he’s scheduled for the morning shift for the time being it seems like this will be his new routine. 

“Hey Killian, can I get you some coffee?”

Killian looks up, wide-eyed at you, mumbling an ‘aye’ before he can even think about your question. You smile at him, placing the pen in your hands behind your ear. 

Quickly, you move to grab the coffee pot and a mug from behind the counter. You place the mug in front of him and pour him a fresh cup.

“Haven’t seen you around here before.”

Your words surprise him, especially since he hasn’t even formally met you yet. Even though this is the first time the two of you have spoken, he does know about you. Your arrival didn’t go unnoticed by him. He’s seen you around town with Henry and has heard all about you from Emma who clearly has begun to admire you. From what he’s heard, he knows that you’re warm and kind. You’ve only been here a few months, but you’ve seemed to find your place in the small town rather quickly – quicker than him and he’s been at it for years. He really didn’t expect you to notice him though, much less know his name.

Of course you know who Killian Jones is. He doesn’t exactly fit in when walking through town. You saw him during your first week in Storybrooke. It was late, but you couldn’t sleep. You decided to walk to the pier, sit on a bench, and watch the waves roll in. On your walk to the pier, you passed by the docks. That’s where you saw him. Dark hair falling in front of his face. Sleeves pushed up to his forearms, showing off his ink. Irish accent cutting through the sound of the ocean as he yells something to his colleagues. He certainly caught your eye, something Emma teased you incessantly about when you first asked about him. 

“I’d usually be asleep right now.”

Your brow furrows in confusion and Killian has to hold back a smile at the sight.

“I got switched to the morning shift at the docks.”

You nod in understanding. Unlike Killian, you’re definitely a morning person. You enjoy waking up and starting your day off early at the diner. There’s something about being awake to watch the sun rise that makes you feel at peace. If you were switched to a different work schedule your entire routine would be thrown out the window. You’re not quite sure what you would do. You suppose you’d just have to learn to adapt – exactly what Killian is doing this morning. 

“Well, there is one bright side.”

Killian raises an eyebrow at you before speaking. The last thing he expected this morning was for you to challenge him at the diner – not that he’s complaining of course. You’re not exactly what he’d call bad company. 

“And what’s that, love?”

“You get to enjoy my small talk and a mediocre cup of coffee.”

He raises his brow and his eyes light up at your words. Unlike before, Killian can’t hold back the grin that spreads across his face. 

You wish he didn’t look so _dashing_ right now. It’s just a little bit distracting and you have a job to get back to.

“Well, I certainly can’t argue with that.”

You give him another one of your warm smiles, before another customer calls for your attention. _Right, that job you have to get back to_.

“Let me know if there’s anything else I can get you, Killian.”

He gives you a nod, letting you head back to your duties.

“Oh, and be careful out there. I hear it’s supposed to be a cold one today.”

Killian looks up at you once again, meeting your eyes just before you turn away. He’s astonished. He really didn’t expect you to notice him, much less care about his well being. 

He wraps his hands around the mug you set before him, relishing in the warmth it provides, before taking a sip. His face twists into disgust as the liquid passes his lips.

He doesn’t like coffee. It always leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Yet, he finishes his entire cup before giving you a small wave goodbye – making sure to leave a tip under his mug before he leaves – because the coffee may have been bitter, but you’re sweet as honey.

And as Killian sits in the cabin of his truck, a small smile is still playing on the edges of his lips. The taste still lingers in his mouth. It should leave him in a foul mood, but it doesn’t. No, instead, it reminds him of you and the warm smile that never seemed to leave your lips during your conversation with him this morning. 

So, maybe the taste will grow on him, especially if you keep smiling at him like that.


	2. Warming Up

The next time Killian walks into the diner, he sits down in the same booth as before. He watches as you listen to a customer at the counter. You offer them a polite smile before laughing at something they said. This all seems to come so naturally for you. Watching you interact with everyone, Killian can’t help but notice that it seems almost effortless. 

He wonders what that is like. It’s not that he isn’t friendly. It’s just that he’s not much of a people person. He figures that’s why most of town describes him as _standoffish_. 

You look up and meet Killian’s eyes. Killian swears that your eyes like up with delight at the sight of him, but he must be mistaken. He’s just another customer at the diner you work at – nothing more, nothing less. Nevertheless, he smiles back at you.

You lift your hand and signal that you’ll be with him in a second. He nods at you, politely.

His phone vibrating draws his attention away from you. He grabs his cell phone and flips it over, reading the caller ID. He sighs as he reads “Liam ” across the screen. Killian hesitates for a moment before declining the call. He wishes that he no longer felt the stinging pain of guilt in his heart when it came to his brother. 

“Well, look who’s back.”

Your tone is playful. It’s enough to get Killian out of his own head and take a breath. He shoves his cell phone back into his pocket, deciding that he can worry about Liam later. A small smile plays at the corners of his lips as he looks up at you.

“Guess I haven’t gotten enough of that _small talk and mediocre coffee_.”

A grin spreads across your face at his words and Killian just wishes the sight wasn’t so _beautiful_. 

“Small talk and mediocre coffee coming right up.” 

A few days later, Killian finds himself at that same booth again. He pulls out his phone and reads a text from David, asking him to stop by the station after work. Before he can send him a message back, a mug is placed in front of him, filled to the brim with coffee.

“I see you’ve memorized my order.”

You laugh at him, crossing your arms over your chest.

“It’s not hard when all you order is a cup of coffee, Killian.”

“It’s all I need, love.”

You roll your eyes at him as he takes a long sip of his coffee. 

“Seriously, Killian. I know that you stop in here on your way to work. I can get you something to eat, on the house.”

You raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to respond. Killian chuckles and scratches the back of neck. Your concern about his well-being continues to surprise him. 

“You don’t have to do that, love.”

You cock your head to the side and raise both brows. 

It’s then that Killian realizes just how stubborn you are. _There certainly is no way of getting himself out of this now_.

“Come on, anything for my best tipper.”

You’re not kidding either. Killian leaves a five dollar bill under his mug every day for a seventy-nine cent cup of coffee and pleasantries. The gesture doesn’t go unnoticed by you. 

And just like that Killian’s new routine turns into small talk, a mediocre cup of coffee, _and_ breakfast.

Two weeks after Killian first stepped into the diner, he changes his seat.

It’s a Wednesday. Killian is watching you help Henry with his homework before school while he drinks his coffee from the comfort of _his_ booth. You’re good with people, but you’re even better with kids. Every time Henry comes in, you have a cup of hot cocoa ready for him and always manage to make him smile before sending him off to school. Just as with Killian, Henry seems to have grown on you during your time in Storybrooke.

“Okay, if you don’t leave right now you’ll be late for school and your parents will kill me. That means no more hot cocoa for you.”

This gets a laugh out of Henry as he slings his backpack over his shoulder. 

“Alright, alright. I’m leaving. See you tomorrow?”

“Looking forward to it as long as you don’t have any more long division.”

“No promises!”

Henry smiles at you over his shoulder before heading out. He waves at Killian as he opens the door and Killian offers him a kind smile in return. Killian doesn’t know what it is about the kid, but he swears that it’s impossible to not like him. 

Usually, you and Killian would make small talk as you bring him his coffee and food and then he’d make sure to say goodbye to you before he left, but today he gets up, coffee in hand, and saunters over to the counter you’re still standing at. He slides into one of the bar stools and looks up at you. 

You notice him get out of his seat and approach you. Your brow furrows in confusion. You’ve gotten used to the little routine you and Killian have created with one another.

“Can I get you anything else, Killian?”

“No, love. I’m just fine.”

You nod and return to wiping down the counter. That is, until Killian speaks up again.

“You’re good with him, ya know?”

“Who?”

“The kid.”

You smile at the comment, but it also confuses you. Was he watching you with Henry this morning? You suppose it makes sense. You have begun to understand how important Henry and his family are to Killian. It seems that they are the closest thing he has to family in this town. It makes sense that Killian would be looking out for him. 

“Henry? Yeah, he’s a sweet kid.”

“That he is. Have you ever thought about doing that for real?”

“What – having kids?”

Killian coughs as he chokes on the coffee he had been drinking. A light rosiness spreads across his cheeks. The sight brings a smile to your face. You never thought you’d see Killian Jones _flustered_.

“No, no. I meant teaching. Ya know, at the school. For real.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it.”

Killian nods and you expect the conversation to end there. Not that you weren’t enjoying the company – Killian’s diner visits have quickly become the favorite part of your day – but this is the most Killian has talked to you since he first walked into the diner. But he doesn’t stand to leave, instead, he opens his mouth again.

“Just think you’d be good at it, is all.”

The statement is genuine. You can tell by his tone. 

“Yeah?”

Killian rolls his eyes as he looks at you – with your raised brow and cheeky smile. _Maybe he just shouldn’t have said anything_. 

“Just a thought.”

He’s trying to dismiss what he just said. Make it seem like it’s not a big deal.

“Well, I appreciate it Killian. Really.”

Killian smiles at you. How could he not when you’re looking at him like that? Like he’s someone to be in awe of.

“What about you?”

Killian’s brow raises at your question.

“What about me?”

“The docks still treating you well?”

Killian lets out a soft chuckle. There you are, worrying about his well-being again. He thinks maybe you’ve got this backwards, he’s certain that _you’re someone to be in awe of_. 

“Yeah, they’ve been treating me just fine.”

“Getting used to the morning shift?”

Killian looks up from his cup of coffee and meets your eyes. You’re smiling at him again – _sweet as honey_. 

“I think I’m warming up to it.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Yeah?”

It’s his turn to look at you, raised brow and head cocked to the side. 

“Yeah. If you switched back to the night shift I’d lose my best tipper.” 

The smile you give him is playful and he’s rolling his eyes again.

“Well, we certainly can’t have that.”

He finishes his coffee and places a five dollar bill on the counter next to his mug. 

“See you tomorrow?”

He stands while asking the question, grabbing his leather jacket that he tossed on the stool beside him. You give him a nod while beginning to clean up after him.

“I certainly hope so.”

A small smile plays at the corners of Killian’s lips once again and it doesn’t go away as he makes his way to work.

 _It seems like the morning shift isn’t the only thing he’s warming up to_.


	3. Empty Booth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! Hope you enjoy some much needed wholesome fluff to end this terrible year.

You like routine and consistency. Working the morning shift at Granny’s has allowed you to realize that. You wake up in your small apartment before the sun rises every morning and drink a cup of coffee on your windowsill before bundling up for your short walk to the diner. You always open the diner. Ashley, the other waitress that works the morning shift with you, always comes in around ten minutes after you open and promises she’ll open the next day; she has never lived up to that promise in the months that you’ve worked with her, but you’re not going to complain about it. You serve the same customers every morning and listen to their stories, often the same stories you’ve listened to before. It may seem mundane and repetitive to anyone else, but, to you, it’s an enjoyable start to your day.

The biggest change in your routine occurred when Killian Jones walked into the diner for the first time, but even he has become a consistent part of your everyday life. 

Maybe that’s why you feel so distraught this morning. 

The bell above the diner’s door rings, signaling that a new customer has entered the establishment. Your attention immediately gets drawn to the sound, pulling you from your thoughts. A wave of disappointment washes over you once again as you watch yet another regular walk into the diner and greet the other patrons. And the disappointment only deepens when you find no tan pickup parked outside.

You sigh before returning your attention to the table in front of you, covered in dirty dishes. You slip the tip they left for you in the pocket of your apron before gathering the dishes and bringing them to the back of the diner. On your way back to the front counter, you pick up a new rag and begin to wipe down the surface. Without thinking, you check your watch again.

“Alright, what’s going on with you?”

You close your eyes and try to get yourself back in check. He cannot be the reason that you feel so frazzled this morning, that doesn’t make sense. He’s just like any other customer you serve at the diner. 

_Except he’s not. You know that. There’s something special about him._

“What are you talking about?”

You move to stand in front of Emma from behind the counter, leaning your elbows on the surface. You were hoping that no one would notice your strange behavior; however, David had decided to go into the station early which gave Emma the morning off. This now allowed her to sit at the diner and watch you get in your own way.

“You seem distracted this morning.”

“Guess I just feel thrown off is all.”

You shrug nonchalantly and turn around to make some more coffee. 

“He got called into the night shift today, ya know?”

You stop in your tracks. Your eyes squeeze shut as you take a deep breath. She read you like a book. Not that it was hard.

“He called David this morning to reschedule their plans. _You didn’t scare him off_.”

Emma’s tone is playful, she means nothing from the jab. But, nevertheless, you turn around to face her with a furrowed brow. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You cross your arms over your chest as Emma raises a brow at your words.

“Really?”

“Really.”

You turn back around and actually start to make another pot of coffee. It is quiet for a couple of seconds, but, before you can even hope that Emma dropped the subject, she speaks up again.

“You two just seem to be getting close.”

You sigh and turn to face her again, leaning against the back counter.

“It’s not like that.”

“It’s not bad. It’s actually _really_ good.”

“C’mon, he’s just one of my customers.”

Emma raises a brow at your comment.

“I know Killian. He doesn’t get _close_. So this is something…”

“He’s just a friend, Emma.”

You know you shouldn’t have cut her off, but you don’t need Emma saying something that might get your hopes up. He’s just a nice guy who comes in for a cup of coffee in the morning and you just so happen to be a waitress at the diner he goes to. All the small talk and smiles and laughter are just part of the job. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less. 

“Okay. So you wouldn’t mind if I gave one of my friends at the library his number? She’s been asking about him.”

“No, I think that’d be great.”

Emma nods and seems to let it go for now. You’re glad - _you just wish your heart didn’t ache so much at the idea of Killian out on a date with someone else_. 

Emma stands and places a few dollars next to her plate before grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair. You smile at her and she returns it before heading toward the exit. Before she gets too far away, she turns back to you abruptly.

“It’s just, I think he wouldn’t mind if he saw you outside the diner. That’s all.”

You should have just let her comment go and went about your day as normal, but, instead, you found yourself at the docks after sunset looking incredibly lost.

“Can I possibly help you out?”

The young man who offers his assistance can’t be older than twenty. He seems sweet, with his floppy brown hair and gentle smile – a stark contrast to the man you’re actually here to see.

“I’m looking for Killian Jones. Is he here?”

“Yeah, let me call him for ya.” 

You immediately feel uncomfortable. Maybe you shouldn’t have come. What if he’s busy? What if he doesn’t want to see you?

“Yo, Jonesy! You’ve got a visitor.”

_Well, it’s too late now._

Killian wanders over to you and the young man. All of your worries seem to disappear as he flashes you a bright smile. He can’t hide the look of surprise on his face. You were the last person that he expected to see today, not that he’s complaining.

“Hey, _Jonesy_.”

Killian rolls his eyes at you, but his grin doesn’t falter.

“Not you too.”

He practically groans out the words. Obviously, the nickname was not picked out by him.

“What? I like it. I think it suits you.”

He cocks his head to the side and continues smiling at you. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other and shoves his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

“What’re you doing here?”

“Oh.”

You hold up two travel mugs and look up at him excitedly. The look of pure joy on your face warms his heart, _he just wishes it would stop doing backflips in his chest at the sight_.

“You didn’t come in for coffee today, so I brought coffee to you.”

You hand Killian one of the mugs and he takes it with one of his gloved hands. It’s a small gesture, but it touches Killian. He just didn’t expect anyone to notice that he didn’t show up to the diner this morning. Obviously, he was wrong. His absence was noticed by you. 

Killian turns around and searches for the boy that had called him over.

“Hey Herc, I’m taking my break.”

He faces you again and flashes you another smile.

“Want to go for a walk?”

You nod and fall in step beside Killian. For a while the two of you just walk next to the ocean, listening to the waves crash against the coast and drinking your coffee. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind hits you both and sends a shiver down your spine. Killian glances at you, worry etched into his features.

“It’s chilly. I don’t know how you work out here.”

Killian doesn’t know if you meant to move closer to him while speaking or if your subconscious was simply moving you toward the nearest source of heat, but, nevertheless, you were now walking close enough to brush your shoulder against his arm.

“I guess it just doesn’t bother me that much.”

You hum at his words.

“Is this what you want to do?”

Killian shrugs his shoulders. He wonders if that’s enough of an answer, but you continue to walk quietly beside him, waiting for him to continue.

“Not really. It’s not bad though.”

“What would you rather be doing?”

“I’d rather be sailing.”

“Really?”

The surprise in your voice isn’t patronizing. No, he’s heard that before more times than he can count from others he’s told this to. But your surprise seems to stem from your curiosity. It makes Killian chuckle. You’re always so curious; asking him questions about him and his life. It almost seems like you’re invested.

“Yeah. I’ll buy a boat one day and I’ll spend the rest of my days traveling the waters. Nobody bossing me around. Just me and the sea.” 

“I could see that.”

Killian glances at you. You’re already looking up at him.

“Yeah?”

“ _Captain Jones_.”

Killian nudges your arm gently with his as a small smile plays at the corners of his lips. You look up at him again. In the soft glow of the street lamps, your gaze is almost _adoring_. Killian has to stop himself from leaning in closer. He clears his throat and takes another sip of his coffee.

“Do you like the ocean?”

“ _I think it could grow on me_.”

Killian smiles at your answer. He thinks it could too. Once you get out there and experience it yourself. Maybe when he buys that boat of his he could take you himself. _There he is getting hopeful again_.

Instead of playing further into that fantasy, one that will surely work its way into his dreams when he eventually dozes off in the morning, Killian simply enjoys how content he feels right now enjoying a cool night, a warm cup of coffee, and your presence beside him.


	4. Bad Luck

“I still don’t know why you’re going tonight”

Killian groans as the words leave David’s mouth. In reality, he knows that David is just trying to look out for him. That’s all he’s ever done since Killian arrived in Storybrooke. He remembers running into the young sheriff on one of his first days in town. David had introduced himself and engaged in some small talk with Killian – not that, that’s surprising as David may be the most outgoing person he’s ever met. Killian happened to mention his job search to the man when the two were talking and the next day Killian received a call from the man who has now been his boss for years, offering him a position on the night shift. That’s who David is and Killian has always admired that. He takes the job as the town’s protector seriously and often does more than anyone else in his position would do. 

“Just saying.”

Killian drops his burger and glares at David from across the desk. David shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, taking another bite of his sandwich. It’s become a routine for them after Killian started working the morning shift, eating a late lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Killian would stop by the station after his shift and David will already have food from Granny’s picked up for the two of them. 

Usually, these lunches were used as a chance for Killian to hear about the newest chaos happening in David’s home – as having both his grown daughter and newborn son living under the same roof as him and his wife leads to some very interesting stories. Killian has been around to witness some of these moments, as, during his several years in Storybrooke, he’s become a pretty consistent presence at David’s apartment. 

But for the past few weeks, Killian’s budding friendship with you has become a prominent topic for David to bring up during lunch. Most of the time, Killian would simply roll his eyes and shrug off the topic – stating that you just happened to work at the diner he got coffee at almost every morning now. Usually, David would respect his privacy and move on to another topic, but today he seemed pretty adamant on the subject.

“It’s just a date. It’s not like I’m getting married, David.”

Killian moves a hand to scratch the back of his neck, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in his dress clothes. After his shift, he stopped by his apartment to change into a black button-up and his nicest pair of jeans. Even with his leather jacket thrown on top, the outfit looks incredibly overdressed on him. David didn’t make him feel any better as he wore his usual flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark jeans. Usually, he’d be sitting across from David bundled in layers of tattered clothing, especially on days he’s working. 

“Emma’s set me up on plenty of dates.”

He’s not lying. Emma has been Killian’s self-proclaimed wing woman for years. She tells everyone that it’s because Killian will never actually do it himself; always berating him about how when he’s not at the docks he’s either with David or at the bar. Killian thinks that’s why David and Emma have made such a big deal out of his friendship with you since the two of you met at the diner.

“But this is different.”

Killian looks up from his meal and furrows his brow at David.

“What are you talking about?”

The words come out harsher than Killian wanted them to. David doesn’t seem to care as he continues, seemingly used to Killian’s ill-temper at this point in their friendship.

“I think you know what I’m talking about.”

David looks at him with his brow arched. Killian rolls his eyes at the man sitting across from him.

“C’mon, mate. It isn’t like that. _We’ve talked about this_.”

“No. _You’ve talked about this_. I haven’t said anything because I was letting you figure this out yourself.”

Killian leans back in his chair and watches David intently. He’s never pushed _this hard_ on the topic before. David would usually make a joke here and there about how much time Killian had been spending at the diner or how much money he’s been spending on coffee that he doesn’t even like. And when Emma told David about you going to see him at the docks, Killian swore he’d never be able to live that down, but eventually, David let it go. 

“So why are you jumping in now?”

“Because I think you must be blind.”

Killian lets out a dry laugh as the corners of David’s lips quirk up into a small smile. 

“You’re crazy.”

“Am I?”

Killian’s brow furrows at the comment. 

“You like her right?”

Killian crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a soft sigh. He doesn’t know why David is so hung up over Killian’s friendship with you. Why would it matter if he _maybe, possibly_ , had feelings for you? It’s not like you’ve expressed an interest in him. You’re just a waitress at the diner he goes to every morning who strikes up a conversation with him. He’d _maybe_ go as far as saying that you appreciate him being a friendly face in town as you’re still relatively new. But that’s it. If you want him to be your friend then that’s exactly what he’ll be. He’s become resigned to the fact that his infatuation with you is unrequited.

“I’m pretty sure she likes you too, man.”

Killian shakes his head, letting out an airy laugh at David’s words. The man is _ludicrous_. The lack of sleep from baby Neal must be getting to his head.

“Nah, a guy like me and a girl like her? That’s a fairytale, mate.”

David opens his mouth to speak, but the sound of Killian’s phone vibrating on the desk cuts him off. Killian flips the phone over and has to read the caller ID again. _It’s you_. David gives Killian a knowing look before getting up to give him some privacy.

“Shut up.”

He mumbles the words at David before answering the phone.

“Hello?”

“Killian! Thank God you picked up. I didn’t know who else to call. I mean, you were the first person I thought could help me. God, I’ve got such bad luck.”

“Hey, slow down. Alright? What’s going on, love?”

Killian listens as you take a few deep breaths before answering. He tries to be patient, but his heart is hammering against his chest. You rarely call him. He’ll get the occasional text from you throughout the day, but a call is out of the ordinary. 

“I borrowed Emma’s car for the day to go to the city, you know?”

Killian remembers you telling him about your plans to spend the day in the city. You’d been pretty excited about the idea the last time Killian saw you. Apparently, according to you, it’d been _ages_ since you’d seen a skyscraper.

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, I was heading home and the engine started making a funny noise. So I pull over to check out what’s going on, but now the car won’t start and I’m still about two hours from home. When I called the tow they said that they’d come whenever they’re available, but I don’t know when that will be. I don’t know what to do. It’s already getting dark.”

“It’s okay. Is there anything close to you? A restaurant? A gas station?”

“Yeah, there was a gas station just down the road.”

“Go wait there, okay? Text me the address and I’ll get there as fast as I can.”

“Killian, you don’t –”

“I’m on my way, love. Don’t worry.”

Killian hangs up and looks over at David. David is already smiling at him, obviously eavesdropping on the call. The sight causes Killian to sigh once again. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Just seems like a fairytale, you know? _Knight in shining armor to the rescue and all_.”

Killian wishes his heart didn’t swell at the idea of him being your knight in shining armor. Especially since he’s no knight and he certainly doesn’t own any fancy armor. He wonders if maybe a chivalrous man in a leather jacket could be enough.


	5. Pick Up

Killian climbs into his truck without a second thought. _You need him_. That’s all he needs to know. He feels like such a lovesick fool. He’s willing to drop everything just because you called. And he’ll do it again if you give him the chance. He’s only felt like this once before, ages ago. At this point in his life, he truly believed that he’d never feel like this again – like an excited, infatuated teenager. But then you smiled at him the day he walked into the diner. He should have known he was done for then when coffee started to leave a sweet aftertaste in his mouth.

Killian sighs as he drives out of Storybrooke’s town limits. He has two hours until he gets to you. Two hours to worry about you. Maybe he shouldn’t have hung up. He should have kept you on the line. He could have just asked you to talk to him for the next two hours. He’d listen to you talk about anything. And he’s certain that the sound of your voice would calm his heart currently pounding in his chest. 

_God_.

You’re by yourself at a gas station in a place you don’t know.

Killian runs a hand through his dark, tousled hair before roughly scratching at his beard. _He’s such an idiot_. He could call you again. 

But will that make him look desperate? 

Will you think he doesn’t trust you?

Killian sighs before moving to lean further back in his seat. _It’s going to be a long ride_. He decides to start going through the radio stations to distract himself. This occupies him for a while, but, eventually, he switches it back to his favorite station and focuses on his surroundings.

The rest of the car ride is spent like this, switching from one mindless activity to another in order to pass the time. Killian hoped that he’d calm down as he continued driving, but, instead, his anxieties only seemed to multiply as he got closer to you. Once he gets to you, he’ll start to feel better. When he knows that you’re safe in the cabin of his truck, the knot in his stomach will dissipate. 

Finally, after a little under two hours of anxious driving, Killian spots Emma’s old, yellow Volkswagen on the side of the road. He lets out a relieved sigh. This means you’re not too far away. And as he pulls into the gas station down the road, he feels like he can finally breathe again.

Killian quickly exits his vehicle, not bothering to turn off the engine. He closes the door and starts walking towards the entrance. Killian stops in his tracks as he watches you exit the building, you must have seen him pull into the parking lot. And then you smile at him, just like you did the day he met you – sweet and bright. _The sight could light up the whole damn sky_. 

You keep walking towards him, quickening your pace ever so slightly as Killian stays firmly planted in the middle of the parking lot. Once you reach him, you throw your arms around Killian’s shoulders and pull him into a hug. You breathe out a sigh of relief into his shoulder. Your touch sends his mind into a dangerous tailspin, but, eventually, he manages to recover and wraps both his arms around your middle.

“Are you okay?”

You nod against his shoulder before pulling away. Killian frowns slightly as you remove your body from his arms.

“Thank you for coming to get me.”

“Of course.”

Killian shoves his hands in his pockets. Has he forgotten how to stand like a normal human being? Why does he feel so stupid standing in front of you right now? Killian groans internally. He’s supposed to be good at this. A _ladies’ man_ is what Emma and David call him, much to his annoyance. The charismatic personality, the dashing smile, the charming confidence – where is all of that now?

Killian clears his throat awkwardly and motions toward his truck.

“Let’s get you home.”

You nod and Killian takes a step toward the vehicle. 

“Wait.”

“What’s wrong, love?”

“You look really nice.”

Killian looks down at his clothes. He’s still dressed for the date he didn’t go on tonight. He hopes that you can’t see the blush that inevitably sweeps across his cheeks at the thought of _you checking him out_. You notice. The sight stirs up old emotions that you’ve been trying to push down since Killian walked into the diner. Killian watches as your furrowed brow slowly raises.

“You have your date tonight!”

Killian lets out a soft chuckle as the words leave your lips. You look down at your watch, your brow furrowing as you think before you meet his gaze once again.

“If we leave right now, you’ll only be thirty minutes late.”

Killian watches as you race to his truck. He follows after you, shaking his head at your behavior. _It’s sweet_. He opens his door and looks at you. You’re already in the passenger seat, buckled up and ready to go.

“What are you waiting for?”

“I’m not going.”

He climbs into the truck and buckles his seatbelt as you take in his words.

“What?”

Killian shifts the truck into drive while fighting back a smile. 

“I already canceled on the way here.”

His tone is far too _nonchalant_ for your liking. Especially since he just told you that he canceled his date just to pick you up. He just said that like it was nothing.

“You didn’t have to do that for me.”

Killian glances at you briefly. You can’t quite place the look on his face.

“It’s not a big deal, love.”

“I could have called David.”

Killian pulls up to a stop sign and looks at you. His gaze eases the panic that took over your mind. He doesn’t look upset or regretful. No, he looks content.

“I want to be here.”

“ _Oh_.”

He is content. _Here_. _With you_. 

“Are you going to reschedule?”

Killian sighs. What’s he supposed to say? Of course not. He can’t. Not when you’re the only person he can imagine taking out to dinner.

“No.”

He expects another question, knowing your curiosity would get the best of you. But, instead, you’re silent. Almost _painfully_ silent.

The sound of his phone vibrating finally breaks the silence. Killian pulls it out from his pocket, lets out a soft sigh, and places it in one of the cup holders, disregarding the call altogether. You watch him intently, noticing how his body tensed as he read the caller ID. Even now, his jaw is clenched tighter than normal and his posture is too rigid.

“You’re not going to answer that?”

Killian glances at you and blinks several times. It seems like he almost forgot someone else was in the car with him. Whoever called him seems to have gotten under his skin.

“Nah, I can call him back later.”

“I really don’t mind.”

“That’s real sweet of you. It’s just, Liam and I, we – ”

Killian trails off and sighs, unable to find the words to explain his current dilemma. You watch as he runs a hand over his beard, resting it below his chin.

“You know you don’t have to tell me, right?”

“Aye, I know.”

You nod. Afterward, you expect him to change the subject or turn the music up slightly. This might have been the most vulnerable you have seen Killian Jones. He allowed you to see a part of him that’s struggling. However, he still has so many walls up. You’re not upset about that and you’re not going to desperately ask him what all of this is about. Sure, you’re curious because you care about him, but you want Killian to be the one that decides to let you in. You won’t rush him. But, instead, to your surprise, Killian continues.

“Liam’s my older brother.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“Barely anyone does. I don’t really talk about him at all.”

You nod once again. You’re not sure if you should ask questions about this. You’re treading new waters here as Killian lets you into a part of his life that very few know about. You don’t want to scare him off by jumping in too deep, too quick. You also are desperate to know more about this man who holds a special place in your heart. But he’s opened the door to his heart slightly to you, almost asking you to step in with him. 

_Screw it_.

“Why?”

Killian sighs. He shifts his grip on the steering wheel and you fear that maybe you should have remained silent. His eyes land on you as he approaches a red light and he looks almost _sad_. The sight breaks your heart and you have to stop yourself from pulling him in for another hug.

“I pushed him away years ago and he really hasn’t forgiven me since.”

“Were you guys close before then?”

A ghost of a smile plays on Killian’s lips.

“Liam and I were as thick as thieves. He was always getting us into trouble, but I would have followed him anywhere.”

You let out a soft laugh at the thought of a young Killian chasing after his brother. Obviously, he looks back fondly on those memories. It seems like he blames himself for what happened between the two of them. Even though you don’t know the entire context of the situation, you know that Killian Jones is a good man. 

“Maybe you should call him when we get back.”

“Maybe.”

“He is your family.”

“Aye, he is.”

You fall silent as you let Killian think beside you. Your attention shifts from Killian, to the trees passing beside you. It’s gotten dark and the moon is shining brightly from behind the cedars. It was quiet, except for the soft music playing from the radio. You focus on the sound and slowly realize that you recognize the band.

“Is this Led Zeppelin?”

Killian laughs, turning up the volume ever so slightly on the radio. 

“Aye, it’s just the classic rock station. I can change it.”

“No, I like it. It just makes sense.”

Killian looks over with his brow raised. The look of confusion on his face is almost comical. It’s as if he doesn’t understand how other people perceive him at all. 

“How so?”

“The leather jacket, the tattoos, and now the classic rock.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“ _I like it_.”

The look of confusion on Killian's face quickly switches into a confident grin. His eyes light up at your words. The sight brings a shy smile to your face. _He likes that you like it_. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The rest of the ride back to Storybrooke is spent listening to the classic rock station with Killian as you ask him about his favorite bands. He happily indulges in the conversation, enjoying the time he gets to spend with you. 

He pulls up to your apartment and parks the car. You look over and smile at him before speaking.

“I liked this, a lot.”

“I did too.”

You reach over and place a hand on Killian’s shoulder. He watches your movements intently but relaxes into your touch.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

You pull your hand away and exit Killian’s truck. You give him a final wave before entering your apartment. Killian drives back to his place, thinking about your conversation with him about Liam. He sighs as he pulls into his usual parking spot. _He knows you’re right_. 

As he enters his apartment, he tosses his keys to the side and kicks his boots off. He slumps into the couch and pulls out his phone. Killian stares at the screen for several moments before finally scrolling through his contacts.

His heart starts to race as the ringing begins. It’s too late for him to back out now, he knows that. The ringing finally stops as someone picks up on the other end. Killian lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and then speaks.

“Hey, Liam.”


End file.
